


No-Good Kids

by meiloslyther



Series: NaNoRyRo 2010 [10]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Young Veins
Genre: Crack, Drug Use, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-10
Updated: 2010-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon's being annoying with Frank, and Ryan's pissed off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No-Good Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh, this is [](http://aholelabledlove.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://aholelabledlove.livejournal.com/)**aholelabledlove** 's idea. So yeah. Crack. Lots of it.

"Alright, you guys. Who gave Brendon Red Bull?"

Jon and Spencer looked at each other and shrugged. "Not us," Jon replied for them both, turning back to Ryan.

Ryan sighed, trying to hold himself together. Seriously, Brendon was fucking annoying when he was hyper.

"What did he do this time?" Spencer asked, noticing Ryan's annoyance.

"He's… he's going around to all the buses and… he's fucking playing Duck, Duck, Goose."

Jon snorted before stopping himself from outright laughing hysterically.

"Ryan, what did I tell you about differences in personality and Peter Pan syndrome?" Spencer scolded, looking up as the bus door opened and Brendon darted inside, Frank Iero, of all people, chasing him.

"Haha, I win!" Brendon proclaimed as he jumped into his bunk, Frank following him.

"Motherfucker, I'm gonna get you, Brendon Urie," Frank growled before Brendon started squealing, something thumping against the walls.

Jon was practically in tears laughing, Spencer was frozen in place, and Ryan looked more pissed off than ever.

"That," was all Ryan could get out, pointing in the direction of the squealing and thumping.

Spencer let out a breath and shook his head a little, trying to wrap his mind around it all. "Maybe it's some kind of mating ritual for people with ADHD?"

Ryan glared at Spencer. "If those two were fucking, I'd-"

Suddenly a moan that sounded too much like Brendon's voice echoed through the bus.

"Sounds like they're fucking," Jon muttered before busting out laughing again.

Spencer shook his head. "Seriously, Jon. Too much pot, dude."

"I'll take care of this," Ryan muttered, ignoring them and storming towards the bunks.

When Ryan got to them, Brendon's moaning stopped, but nothing else happened. Spencer raised an eyebrow at Jon and Jon shrugged back.

"Maybe this was a bad idea," Spencer pondered aloud just before Brendon groaned, "Ryan."

Jon giggled a bit. "You know, I was about to offer Ryan a bit of the weed to chill out, but ah."

Spencer sighed, running his hand over his face. "Yeah, I'm gonna need some of that."  



End file.
